


Immortality is a curse

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stood by her side as she glanced at me. Her eyes, once filled with youthful luster, had lost the light with age. Humans aged swiftly; and, Aurora was about to pass away. Wispy white hair, wrinkles on the forehead, and lack of strength were evidence of her mortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality is a curse

Maleficent's P.O.V

I stood by her side as she glanced at me. Her eyes, once filled with youthful luster, had lost the light with age. Humans aged swiftly; and, Aurora was about to pass away. Wispy white hair, wrinkles on the forehead, and lack of strength were evidence of her mortality.

"Godmother... what is it like to live forever?" Aurora whispered.

I couldn't respond. Depression entered my soul and washed away all the available happiness. "Right now, my thoughts on immortality are that... it's hard to see a loved one like you pass on while I still get to be alive," I explained.

"When I die, I will not want to be buried with the humans. I want to be buried near the Moors, so that I will always be there, even in the... afterlife."

As her eyes closed, I remained still. I placed a hand on my chest, and so did Diaval. Diaval might not have aged as much, but Aurora did.

"Aurora, I will promise to watch over your descendants," I murmured gently.

My lips curled downwards into a frown. I felt an urge to mourn Aurora. Tears fell from my peridot eyes as I continued to speak. I touched Aurora's frail and feeble hands.

"Aurora... I will always miss your smile. I will never let harm come to your daughter and to your grandchildren... I will fiercely defend them until the end of time. I love you, and I will feel grief when you are gone. I will miss your laughter and your kindness... my friends in the Moors will miss you and your presence," I continued.

I didn't hear a response. I stood as still as a statue. I watched as Aurora's breathing slowed with each inhale and exhale. Soon, she would die. "I never wanted you to die. I will always remember you," I maintained.

Consequently, both of her hands held on to my hands. She whispered something unintelligible, and even I strained to hear what she intended to say. My throat ached from the growing sadness and from crying. I couldn't even speak.

Moments later, she breathed her last breath. She had passed on. I turned to face Diaval. Overcome with emotion, I allowed Diaval to pull me into an embrace.

"I know, I know..." He whispered. "She meant to say that she loves you. You may not hear that too well, but she has told you in another way. Did you see the way she holds your hands?"

I nodded shakily. I couldn't even reply to what he said to me.

As soon as Alexandra and her children came into the bedroom, they froze. I turned to glance at them. I could tell them of the tragic news, but I didn't want to upset them. I studied their expressions and body language. I could tell that they already knew. I bowed my head in respect, and so did Diaval.

"Is she gone... but, why?" Alexandra breathed out as she approached Aurora. She sobbed into the late queen's chest.

"Alex, she couldn't live forever. Not even my magic could keep her alive," I told her.

Alexandra frowned as she looked up and glared into my eyes. Her saddened hazel eyes were too much for me to handle looking at.

"You never cared," She growled as she hopped off the bed and stormed out of the room. "So, every year, you're absent whenever she needs you? You shouldn't exist anymore."

She was absorbed in her grief. I understood how she felt, but she didn't have to accuse me of much. The curse had been broken when her mother was sixteen, after all.

I turned to glance at Aurora. She was no longer here in spirit, but her body was still on the bed, dormant and still. Once again, sadness and grief swelled in my heart. My knees skidded against the floor as I released myself from Diaval's embrace. More and more tears flowed from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Aurora in a tight embrace and continued to sob. My shoulders shook with each sob.

"I'm so sorry, beastie... I... I love you. You will always have what is left of my heart," I cried out.

I continued to bawl my eyes out. Concordia and Thomas, children of Alexandra, climbed onto the bed and started to cry. They wailed as loud as banshees as they mourned the death of their grandmother. I cried even more, not only because Aurora had passed on, but also because it was heartbreaking to see them like this.

"Why did she have to die?" Concordia sobbed out.

I couldn't explain why. I didn't want to shatter her heart into a gazillion pieces. My heart had already shattered into a million pieces because my beastie had passed away. Why must fate allow this to happen? Fate had been unkind to me once more, and so was time.

I remained silent. The night began to surround the world around us. I rose to my height and cradled Aurora into my arms. Even though she was no longer alive, I still rocked her back and forth as I hummed a soft lullaby to her.

I planted a gentle kiss onto her forehead. This would be the last time that I ever saw of her. I turned to the window and looked out into the darkness. I glanced at the stars.

"I love you; I will always miss you..." I murmured. "May your dreams be sweet tonight... and not know of pain, sadness, or darkness... Always know of light in the world. Sleep..."

I began to cry once more as my knees skidded against the floor. I could only look at Aurora. I caressed her cheek, and my tears landed on her forehead.

I thought back to the time when Aurora was growing in the cottage. I never dreamed that I would love her. As she grew, I began to love her like my own biological child. This wasn't the only time that I saw her suffer. On her sixteenth birthday, I nearly lost her. Now that she was seventy, she no longer had the strength to live. I had lost her forever...

"Aurora!" I screamed into the night as I cried even more.

Next week came. I didn't feel any better. I allowed the sadness to fall upon my mind and soul. When was the last time I felt happiness? Probably never. I wanted to see Aurora live, but fate had dealt both of us with a cruel fist.

The funeral was held in the Moors, just as Aurora had requested. Queen Alexandra was here. Earlier, she apologized for her words. I had forgiven her, but I would never forgive time and fate. I would never forgive my immortality. Faeries were immortal, but they sometimes had to go through huge bouts of grief.

The wooden coffin was still. The sunlight kissed the coffin. My heart ached for my beastie. Countless faeries and pixies placed the flowers onto the coffin. Alexandra and her children also placed the flowers onto the coffin. Thomas placed a letter onto the coffin. He said that it was because he really loved her. Concordia was simply silent and gloomy.

"Here lies our dear Aurora... I was meant to loathe her, but as she grew, I began to love her. Now that she was gone, I was without gladness," I announced. "Let's pay our respects to our dear queen..."

I immediately retreated to the Rowan Tree. I began to sob. My knees skidded against the ground. My whole body was on the ground soon enough as I continued to wail. I didn't see the point in living anymore. I only wanted to be by Aurora's side forever, not just for seventy years. Seventy years were never enough for me, for I loved her dearly.


End file.
